


The Beginning of Forever

by thestarsguideme



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsguideme/pseuds/thestarsguideme





	The Beginning of Forever

Rhett stands in front of the floor length mirror in his and Jessie's bedroom. Of course, it can't capture his entire figure but what it does reflect is enough. He's nervous. He hasn't been nervous like this in years. Link is supposed to be the thing that makes him comfortable, that calms him, that grounds him. But for the first time in thirty-four years Link is the thing that unsettles him. That causes his heart beat to falter from its usual rhythm. With Link he's supposed to know him well enough to know all the right things to say and do. He's supposed to know Link's wants and needs. But for the first time he feels like he knows nothing about the man he’s shared the majority of his life with. 

 

Jessie appears in the bedroom doorway and observes for a moment. Rhett hasn't noticed her presence yet, too caught up in his thoughts. She smiles at him, she can practically see the wheels in his head turning. Slowly, she moves towards her husband and comes up behind him, then places a hand on his arm. 

 

Rhett feels light pressure on his right forearm and realizes Jessie has sidled up beside him. The loud anxious chatter in his mind fades to whispers. "Hey". She says softly. "Hey". He replies. "You ok?" she asks. He sighs. "not really". And chuckles half hardheartedly. "Don't be nervous baby, there's nothing to be nervous about". He's no longer smiling when he answers. "I know..It's just...everything's different now, and...it all feels so fragile. Jess...it's been thirty-four years, I can't lose him over something as trivial as saying the wrong thing. I can't lose..." Rhett's voice breaks on the last word and Jessie moves a hand to the small of his back and massages it in circles. "Baby". "Baby, look at me". She moves her other hand from his arm and brings it up to his face. She gently guides his head down. Finally, his eyes meet hers. "It's Link. Our Link. Your Link. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. He loves you Rhett, he loves you in ways that no one else is capable of. Not even me. You can't lose that. You can't lose him. If there's anyone you can have faith in, it's Link. And I know you know that...deep down". Rhett's eyes soften at Jessie's words. "What would I do without you?". Jessie's eyes twinkle before she responds. "Oh. You'd be fine. You'd have Link". For a brief moment Rhett looks stunned, then he blinks and throws his head back in a short burst of “ho ho ho” like laughter. Jessie winks and pats his butt before walking away. "You look great babe" she comments as she leaves the room. 

Alone, Rhett sighs again. She's right. She always is. 

 

 

Rhett pulls in to Link's driveway and puts the car in park. He pauses and glances at the bouquet of wildflowers he had found at the farmers market laying on the passenger seat. The nerves were back. And worse. His hands were wet with sweat and even shaking a little. "Come on Mclaughlin get your head on straight" he spits out the words trying to pump himself up, but they come out weak and strained. Rhett shakes his head "fuck it" and grabs the flowers before exiting the vehicle. 

 

In the few seconds between the doorbell ringing and the door opening Rhett nearly bolts but stays when he catches sight of Link. It's too much and yet everything he needed. Link stands in the doorway in notoriously tight mustard yellow dress pants and a matching button up, it's the same one he wore at the season thirteen wrap party. Rhett's favorite. Rhett nearly cries out in relief at the image in front of him. The knowing blue eyes, the small lopsided smile, the trademark silver streak of hair. Link! Rhett's heart seems to exclaim. Then again with reverence and conviction: Link. The fear, the anxiety, it vanishes instantly. And all there is, is Link. Family, home, love, peace, purpose, constant, Link. Tears threaten to spill but Rhett holds them back and swallows the lump that forms in his throat. He manages to speak. "Hi". He says and smiles sheepishly. "Hi" Link replies and smiles even bigger. Then without a second thought Rhett swiftly steps up to Link, the flowers fall from his hand, and he kisses him deep and warm. After what seems like forever they part and place their foreheads together. "Hi" Rhett repeats, this time softer. He moves a hand to Link's chest, letting it reside over his heart. Link places one of his own over Rhett's. He sighs and gives Rhett's lips another sweet peck. 

"Hi bo".


End file.
